Soul Eater:Their lives,Their love,Their destiny
by Ballad of love
Summary: Maka hates Soul,Soul hates Maka.They kiss and the flood gates of adventure open for them BUT its not just their lives that are being monitored throughout the story we see a development in all characters including two OC Death Scythes and of course the gang themselves!. Warning! May contain:Arse kicking Death Scythes,love,more love and embarrassment beyond comprehension :D
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Makas pov:

The taste of his lips,warm and soft against mine.

His body strong and powerful.

Mine,his to control.

Soul "Eater" Evans' lips tightly press against mine preventing me from pulling away,our tongues enter each others mouths and pretty much play a game of chase in one another's mouths Souls hand passionately feeling its way around my arse squeezing it.I know what's going to happen next and if i'm honest I really don't care of the more braver people at the DWMA (Death Weapons and Meisters academy) risked my Maka-chop and often called me frigid and that i'd never lose my virginity to a I'll prove them wrong,I won't Soul will be the "cool guy"And tell Black Star in the strictest confidence then he'll tell one of his friends then the entire school will find out and probably the entire world to sex daydream is shattered when I feel a tugging under the fabric of my white silk shirt,Soul unclips my bra and rips open the buttons of my shirt and hurl my white frilly bra across the living room where it hung depressingly over the arm of the stares at prize and smiles revealing a row of razor sharp teeth which gave him the appearance of a rather happy shark,he takes his hand away from my ass gently stroking my 's about to get to work on my underwear with his other hand when a thud sounds from behind the apartment issued to us by Lord the door exploded open,slamming into the wall hard and in the doorway stood Black Star howling his trademark greeting:

"HELLO MORTALS YOUR GOD BLACKSTAR HA-"He stopped and stared at the bra laying despondently on the arm of the chair,Soul's hand on my tit and the other one about to tear off my blinked and we blinked back and burst out laughing,Tsubaki appeared behind him about to apologise for him breaking in and saw what Black Star saw.

"Ahhhhhh I'm so so so so sorry!"She squealed but was over-ruled by Black Star saying something about Maka's tits look reall- before Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix came whistling thorough the air and smacked Black Star in the dead centre of the temple knocking him out of the doorway and into the wall outside our home. Tsubaki covered her mouth with her mouth and stifled a laugh

"Well we was gonna invite you out for ice cream,it is such a hot day,but seeing as you've got plans..."

"No!"Soul quickly interrupts"We'll come,"

"With all your clothes attached!"Cries Black Star from the hallway and was promtly shut up by Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince smashing into his face.

A/N:Thanks for reading everyone,i think this will be my best story yet I love you all have a wonderful,sunny happy day :D :3 3 :P XD


	2. Chapter 1 (The real one ))

Chapter 1

Maka's pov:

**A week and a half ago...**

The soft glow of the sun awakened me,I untangle myself from my bed covers and glance at the digital clock on my bedside minutes before I leave for school,I open the curtains and light floods into the room bathing it in glorious eyes catch onto Soul Evans walking down the street hands in his pockets,cocky grin permanently plastered to his eyes catch for the briefest of moments but I'm already turning away and striding through the hall into the smell of hacked up spirits and BO assaults my nose the minute I enter the kitchen,my father Spirit Albarn is blissfully asleep on the floor a puddle of drool around where his mouth was with revulsion I creep around his slumbering form and fill quietly fill up a large mug of water.I walk over to him and pour it over his head,he awakes spluttering,his limbs flailing looks at me with surprise

"Maka why did you do that?"

"Thanks to you genius I've gotta clean up your sick from last night and all the rubbish you left on th-"

"Morning Spirit-kun!"Comes a voice from the hall,I turn and look into the eyes of a brown haired woman with breasts that would make a perv like my fathers explode out his didn't even notice me as she carried on talking

"Last night was amazing!"Spirit was frantically signalling towards her to stop talking but it didn't have any effect.I turn and shoot daggers at him

"And you wonder why me and Mama hate you and will never trust you again!"I yell before pushing past the random woman in the doorway and storm into my room,I angrily yank off my pyjamas and pull on my chequered skirt and white shirt before following it up with my black jacket that ended mid-thigh.I pick up my bag and glance at the clock.5 minutes before the bell tolls:

"Oh well,"I think"Guess I'll have to buy something at breaktime"Before walking down the hall to the door.

"Makaaaaaa!"My father wails wrapping his arms around my legs

"I'm soooooorrrry!"He whimpers

"Go away I've got to go to school!"I growl at him trying to waddle to the door with my father attached to my legs,

"Forgive meeeee,"He howls giving me puppy I manage to untangle myself from his arms and sprint for the door,all the while my father howling my name as I race down the front garden.I jog down the alleyway that cuts through our garden and our neighbour' outside of the local sweetshop I race past it until I reach the steps leading up to the academy.I break into a full on sprint,not even caring when I catch my sore feet on a step or a stray piece of rubbish.I'm only half way there when the bell tolls,

"Kill kon kanon!"

"Shit!"I hiss under my breath renewing my efforts!

"Maka!"Comes a yell from 36 stairs up,I look up expecting to see my father but see my lab partner,Andrew Sonozaki.

"Come on quick!"He yells beckoning me

"Easy for you to say your at the top of the fucking stairs"I yell back,frustrated.I finally reach the top,he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the entrance

"Morning Maka!"Sid the zombie calls over to me

"Hello Sid-sensei!"I call 's a crashing sound as my old friend Black Star fights another boy from our class,honey coloured eyes and black hair with white stripes in the Kid,son of Death and the wielder of the two weapons Patty and Liz Star is getting his arse kicked as Kid punches him from all angles blitzing him with devastating combos.

"We've got double chemistry!"We hurry down the hall until we reach the lab and pull open the door. Nakamura-sensei turns towards us,she's a pretty woman with light blue eyes and jet black hair that is short and spiky which at the front has a dark purple streak through it.

"Why thank you for joining us Ms Albarn and Mr Sonozaki!"She says sarcastically

"Sorry we're late Sensei."I say trying to defuse the anger that was in her -sensei is usually quite fair and very difficult to annoy,but if your late you better of been attending a funeral or in the hospital having your leg amputated because she doesn't like children being late for her class.

"Well detention after school for the pair of you and you can sit at the front of the class since you _love_ attention!"She growls coldly at us

"What about Black Star sensei!?"I cry incredulously

"UNLIKE YOU MISS ALBARN HE TOLD ME,HE HAD A FIGHT TO ATTEND SO HE WILL BE LATE FOR CLASS!"She yells her temper finally breaking

"You carry on questioning me authority and I'll have you attending detention after school for the next month now sit in that chair!"I blink and sit down while Miyuki-sensei carries on teaching.I try to ignore the sniggers behind my back and focus on the fury clouding my thoughts,my damn father got me here I scream in my head!Half way through the lesson Black Star comes in looking worse for wear,his left eye blacker than the night sky and his face cut and bruised.

"Sorry I'm late!"He murmurs stumbling to his seat and slumping down onto the desk,presumably unconscious. looks at him,shakes her head in disbelief.

"Ok everyone time to carry on your projects!"Almost as one the class stands and begins to shuffle around hunting for their experiments.

"How you feeling?"Hiroto asks me

"Like shit!"I growl sifting through our notes"Sorry you had to wait for me,"I sigh

"Well I didn't _have_ to I decided to,"He smiles kindly at me

"Come on let's get this over and done with."I say preparing for another mental onslaught...

**After lesson**

"Kill kon kanon!"The bell tolls alerting us to the end of lesson

"Class dismissed!"Calls Miyuki"Sonozaki and Albarn remember,here tonight after the bell!"She calls to us sternly as we pack our bags walk out into the crush of the breaktime crowd and hurry along with the current of students until we reach the main hall.

"You never to me why you was late,"Hiroto breaks the silence

"My damn pervy father fucking some damn slut!"I growl,my tone making it clear that I didn't want to talk about opens his mouth to talk when a snide voice speaks

"Bit like you then tiny tits?"I turn around and glare at Soul Evans,hands in his jacket and his cocky smirk once again showing

"None of your fucking business Evans!"I hiss at him

"You wanna start something bookworm?"He growls grabbing me by the scruff of my coat and turning me to look into his red eyes.

"Yeah perhaps I do!"

"Come on then!"He roars,shoving me with two hands against the wall,Hiroto starts forward to break us apart but he launches a vicious punch which catches him under the chin and knocks him into the crush of people heading into the cafeteria.I snarl and roundhouse kick him aiming for the ribs but he bats it away pathetically,lack of energy makes me sluggish so when he retaliates with a straight forward punch to the diaphragm.I fall to the ground wheezing in agony,trying to breath by now a large crowd of people has gathered around us and are cheering "Fight,fight,fight!"He smiles at me spitefully and kicks me hard in the guts.I can't catch my breath,my vision is steps back and launches a kick to my face,intent upon finishing me and Soul had had fights before and a teacher had always separated us before it turned nasty but now there is no teacher and no-one is going to help me!The kick is halfway there when Miyuki-sensei jumps in,Soul's kick catching her across the ankle causing her to howl in outrage and pain,most of the crowd immediately disperses,others stay to see if they can help. Miyuki-sensei has a face like thunder as she grabs Soul's arm and twists it up behind his back and slams him hard into the wall,face first."My classroom NOW!"She bellows at him guiding him,still in the arm lock into the lab and roughly shoves him into it,before slamming the door turns her face filled with worry runs over to me,

"You ok?"She whispers running her arm over my shoulders and supporting breathing is back to normal but my guts are in agony

"You two go get Nygus!"She commands two frightened looking marches into the lab supporting me still,Soul is standing,fists clenched looking like he wants to start a fight with Miyuki-sensei.I would quite like to see that,she owns the title of one of the most skilled hand-to-hand combat skills in the DWMA and Death City

"Sit your arse in the chair!"She yells pointing towards the chair behind her desk. Furiously she marches towards the corner and pulls up a cushioned chair,she sits me down as Nygus and Sid walk into the walks over to her,her hands glowing gold as she softly moves them over my body.

"What the HELL are you two playing at?!"Sid yells furiously glaring at us both in turn

"Maka started it!"Soul yells into the face of the zombie

"Don't yell in my face boy or I'll make sure your expelled!"He growls angrily

"It'll be ok,"Nygus mutters"Just gonna be a very painful bruise it'll be gone in a few days!"

"Maka care to explain what happened from when you said good morning!"

So I recall the events of the morning,including the reason for my lateness and my fathers "friend" and tell him all about what happened in the hall with me,Soul and Hiroto

"I've already seen to Hiroto,split lip that's all."Nygus says"We was on our way after he told us what happened but we had to see to Black Star who looked like he was about to die where he stood!"

Miyuki-sensei sheepishly says:

"I sent you the email!"

"Ok well we need to see Lord Death about you two,its gone too far!"Sid says gruffly"We might need to talk about you two going to different schools!"I gasp

"That's not fair he constantly starts fights wi-"

"We can play the Blame Game another day but we're going to see Lord Death and see what he thinks."Sid walk in silence,ignoring the whispers of several witnesses of the seemed to annoy Miyuki-sensei a lot as she yelled at a pair of year 7's for ogling at us through the glass on there classroom finally reach Lord Death's room,we march under the many guillotines leading towards a familiar black figure.

"Hello Hello how you doing today?"Cries Lord Death when we finally reach him

"Lord Shinigami-sama!"Sid bows to Death"We've had a slight incident I was wondering if you,me and Miyuki could talk about?"The Death God nods at Sid,him and Miyuki-sensei form a kind of huddle with their backs to us,after around 10 minutes of discussion they all turn back to us

"Maka-chan and Soul-kun we have decided that you'll both be test subjects for a new project called Soul Bonding!"

"What's that?"I ask,frightened about the answer I will get

"Its a project devised by one of our old teachers Professor Stein,"I've heard stories about Stein,a maniac with a screw built into the side of his head,whenever my father talks about him he talks with genuine fear in his only is he a maniac he's also obsessed with experimenting on people and animals through methods such as dissection and disastrously dangerous drugs to boot.

"The project was originally to send two trainees that have friction in they're relationship!"Me and Soul both grunt at the word relationship"To send them away for two months to a place where they have to rely on each other,"Me and Soul stare at Death in surprise

"However the exercise was changed due to a problem that occurred a couple of years back,"My heart is racing now,if me and Soul have to live together for 2 months then one of us is gonna end up dead!I start to panic

"How can I cope with living with HIM!For 2 bloody months!?"I ask myself

"Maka-chan,are you listening!?"Demands Death

"Mwah sorry,"I gasp

"I said the exercise had to be changed,"Death continues"We'll be surveying how you two get along with the program!"

"But Lord Death I don't understand?"Soul finally speaks"If the exercise was changed how can we do it?"

"Well you two will have to share an apartment with each other for two months!"Ii feel like a weight has been dropped on my head from a very very large height!

"What!?"Me and Soul both howl simultaneously

"And we will be placing you two in the weapon and meister pairing for the academy."I feel like I'm about to faint and judging by the colour of Soul's skin he's feeling the same!Well let the bloody fun begin!

A/N:Lets get the party started,* woop woop * \^/\^/

Thanks for reading :D.I would like to aplogise for last chapter,I rushed a bit with that one so I missed out a few words XD... Anyways once again thanks for reading!I'm going on holiday to France next monday so I won't be able to post any new chaps :( But I will be back SOON!* Laughs evilly *

Love you guys and have a wonderful,bright and sunny day XD :3 3 O3O :D


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soul's pov:

The minute the words reach my brain,it goes into and Maka Albarn for TWO WHOLE FUCKING MONTHS I'D RATHER BE DEAD!I think angrily.

"Naturally we will call your parents in for a meeting to discuss the arrangement!"My heart lifts at this,my mother and father both now how much me and Maka hate each other and won't allow me to be forced into living with her

"As in food,bedding and the whatnot!"Lord Death carries on,my heart sinks into the deepest recess of my 's no way out of it I will have to live with Maka Albarn,as my brain formulates a plan as to how to live with it,there's the sound of a scuffle and someone shouting

"I'm sorry Lord Death is busy Death Scythe-sama!"

"Maaaaaakaaaaa!"Comes a howl as Spirit Albarn or Death Scythe as he prefers being called comes racing grips her shoulders tightly

"What happened?"He asks her

"The two had a fight Spirit-kun,"Lord Death answers on behalf of Maka

"That little bastards been starting fights with my Maka again!"He roars turning towards me eyes flashing in hands ball up into fists,I don't even flinch when he storms up to me and raises his fist

"How fucking dare you!"

"Leave my son alone Albarn!"Comes a growl from behind angered Death scythe turns towards my father

"Giovanni?"He asks"What're you doing here?"

"The same reason you are idiot!"He 's eyes flash angrily,his arm glows and turns into a scythe blade

"You better be careful Giovanni,"He growls angrily"None of your Death Scythe buddies are here to protect you!"My fathers arm glows and turns into a red and black blade.

"Spirit,"He grunts"I could always beat you in training I can beat you again!"Spirit takes a step back and swings the blade towards my fathers head,he dodges back and aggressively kicks Spirit in the chest,knocking him back a father jumps and swings the blade in an arc aiming to cut through the centre of his skull and split it like a watermelon,he leaps back at the last second and cartwheels pair back off and charge at one another bellowing war cries.

"Stop it!"Screams Maka throwing herself in between the two males,arms spread wide.

"Move Maka!"Spirit roars,he's going to fast to body moves on its own accord,before I know it I'm slamming into Maka moving her out of the path of the storm of sharp roll a few times and stop,our noses green connecting with fire us Miyuki and Sid react at the same time,Miyuki hooks her foot around Spirits ankles and snaps them forward,using his forward momentum trips him over her goes for a less painful approach and snakes his arms around my fathers waist and pulling him back,Spirit has crumpled into an undignified heap on the ground and my fathers panting like a wild animal,Maka's staring at me now with mild surprise.

"You ok?"I ask

"Yeah!"She wheezes untangling herself from me.I curse under my breath as I pull myself up as well,

"Why did I save her?!"I weight ,ust of aggrevated the bruise on the stomach because she limps over to one of the chairs pulled up by Lord Death

"Spirit,Giovanni I expected better than that!"Lord Death scolds"You both almost killed each other _and_ Maka!"

"Now then before you two get into another fight let's sort out the arrangements of Maka and Soul's two months,"

**Time skip****-After the meeting!**

"Come on Soul,"My father sighs angrily dragging me out of the academy until we reach the car

"We need to pack your things so you can move in with the _girl_!"He spits the last word arrive home and begin to pack everything I own into a large sports bag.

"Dad?"I ask"I don't want to live with her!"

"I know Soul if I had a choice then you would stay here but I'm afraid you have to!"I grunt with frustration and pack with a renewed fury.

**Next day**

"Hey hey hey Soul-kun and Maka-chan you ready for your two months together!?"Death cries cheerfully at us,we both cringe at the thought.

"Awesome!"He cries happily,Spirit walks forward and glares at me,

"I swear if you do anything to hurt my Maka I will person-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"Maka lunges forward with the speed and ferocity of a lion slamming the Oxford Dictionary down hard onto his head,causing Spirit to howl in sheer agony

"Papa leave me alone I can handle myself!"She growls at him

"But Maka!"He cries

"NO!"She screams fury etched onto every part of her face

"I guess I should hand you your keys,"Death mutters handing us both matching keys. Hurriedly we both drag out bags out of the death room and sprint until we reach our apartment 69 Death apartments.I insert the key into the hole and turn it and pushing open the door to reveal our new home for two months...

**A/N:I AM BACK!My holiday in France was amazingly fun and now i'm back ready to write loads for you guys :3**

**I love you guys have a lovely sunny day**

**:3 :D 3 XD**

**Thanks for reviewing,reading and **

**favoriting! O3O**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maka's pov:

The apartment is a simple affair,from the door there is a large strip of carpet leading to the far end of the one side of one of the apartment is the first is located directly next to the door and the second located right at the other end,there's a small gap between the bedrooms which contains a small table,a thin and delicate vase filled with white and red roses and a the other side is a kitchen with a low wall giving whoever is cooking or in the kitchen a view of the dining table and the living dining table is solid,dark oak and the chairs are of the same materiel,the sofas are fat and red,complete with plump the centre is a glass coffee table with black metal supports,atop it is a woven bowl filled with strange little wooden complete the amazing living room there was one thing that made it complete.A large HD flat screen TV!This both delights and depresses me as it is just another thing to fight over.I smile,the walls are a nice shade of lime green,the kitchen units are topped with pretty granite.I could quite easily enjoy my time here if it wasn't for _him_.We look into the bedrooms they both have white walls with double beds along with bedside tables next to the bed each outfitted with have en-suites which are peach coloured and have everything a toilet/bathroom the wall opposite to the wall he beds leaning against is a wardrobe.I put my bag down and begin to unpack the items I brought from my house.

**Time skip**

I don't want to talk to Soul so I call Tsubaki

"Hello Maka!"Comes the voice of the weapon upon answering

"Hey Tsubaki!"I reply

"Do you wanna come around?"I ask her

"Erm..."Tsubaki groans at the question"Sure but I've gotta bring BlackStar he'll blow up the house or something!"She laughs nervously at the thought

"Sure,the more the merrier!"

"Ok we'll be over in a minute...Oh and Maka!"

"Yeah?"

"We heard what happened with you and Soul earlier,I'm so so sorry!"I laugh

"Don't worry Tsubaki I'll see you in a while ok?"

"Ok bye!"She replies cheerfully before hanging up.I .In our a recipe for 's a knock a while later shortly followed by a crashing noise follwed by BlackStar's usual entry speech about surpassing God and becoming the strongest...Blah blah fucking BLAH!I open the door and smile at Tsubaki,who is apologising profusely to Soul,who had emerged out of the bedroom that was next to the door to almost have his head taken off by BlackStar bursting in,sadly the door opens in the opposite so its wouldn't of ripped off his a shame...

"Pheasant bring me your best drink!"BlackStar screams at me.I growl and...

MAKA-CHOP!

BlackStar howls in agony as my encyclopedia on mythical creatures[1] smacks him in the face,spine first knocking him off the table and into the wall,hard.

"Owwww!"He groans

"BlackStar!"I hiss"It's one thing to call me a peasant but calling me a _pheasant _is another thing!"I snarl of the corner of my eye I see Tsubaki and Soul both staring at us 's mouth opened half forming a word but now stares at me fearfully as if I turned into a giant version of the devil himself or helps BlackStar grunts

"Well this is bloody awkward!"

**Time skip**

We bid BlackStar and Tsubaki good night and close the door behind us,me and Soul don't even make eye contact.I pad to my room and close the door,I settle down and read a book for half an hour before I realise I'm starving.I mumble to myself and pull on a pair of pyjamas and walk into the kitchen,my book under my armpit.I search the kitchen and find some breakfast cereal,milk,teabags,sugar,coffee,bread and butter.I make a mental note to go shopping Tomorrow and pop the bread in the delicious smell of toast is enough to bring Soul out of his room sniffing at the air like some kind of urban lion.I butter the toast and take a bit,my stomach grumbles happily at being filled by the warm and buttery snack.I sit up and take the plate to the sink and boil the kettle to make a cup of starts to make some toast of his own whilst I pour hot water into the mug,add sugar,then milk and stir before removing the teabag and dumping it in the bin.I sit on the sofa marvelling about how comfy it is and grab the remote.I turn the TV on and put on a show before settling down to watch.

"Eastenders!"Soul scoffs from the table"What a heap of crap!"I ignore him and carry on watching,

"Oi you listening!"He snarls at me

"Yeah I am but I'm watching something!"I reply curtly

"Change it I'm not listening to this pile of shit!"

"You can't bully me Evans I'm not your slave,"

"Well do you expect me to sit around all night doing jack shit!"He roars at rises in me,becoming a wave that escapes through my throat

"Well I don't fucking know if you didn't start a fight with me we wouldn't be in this mess!"I scream angrily at him

"That's rich coming from you!"He roars back jumping up from his seat at the table and storming over to me.

"You think your so perfect with your A grades and your books!"He yells into my face"Your a loser and a nobody oh and also you'd be dead or badly hurt if it wasn't for me saving your skinny arse!"

"Get out of my face now Soul Eater Evans or I swear to God I'll kill you right here and now!"I snarl rising out of my seat

"Yeah right just like you did this morning?!"He glares at phone begins to ring loudly,Soul stomps away from me and answers the phone

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"She's here I'll get her,"Soul looks at me and I stalk over to him and snatch it out of his hand

"Hello?"I say

"Hello Maka!"

"Mama!"I cry in delight"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks how're you?"

"I'm fine!"I say"Well..."

"I heard about the fight sweetie,"She says softly"You don't have to worry about it!"

I laugh"Thank you,"I whisper softly

"I spoke to your father earlier"

"Oh..."I sigh"I forgot to tell you he had another lady friend last night around!"

"That man!"She growls angrily"He begs me to come back and yet he fucks everything that looks even remotely female!"

I giggle again"I miss you so much how is it?"

"England is cold and wet but I miss you more than anything in the world right now and I'd do absolutely anything to be with you,"I feel tears welling in my eyes at her words

"I miss you too mama,"I sniff"Why can't you come back?"

"Because I need some time alone"She says gently"I'll come visit at Christmas but I need to get away from everything your father did to me but its not your fault!"I reply in a brittle voice

"I understand I wish I could travel with you,"

She laughs softly

"Yeah that'd be great,"Then she adds"Perhaps when you turn eighteen I'll take you on a nice long holiday all around the world!"Hot tears are rolling down my cheeks now

"Look Maka I've gotta go ok?"Her voice cracks at her last sentence"I love you lots goodbye!"

"I love you too"I sob and hang up the phone.I turn and see Soul staring at me

"I'm going to bed!"I mumble walking into my room and shutting the door,I collapse down onto my bed and start crying into my pillow.I miss mama so much I wish she was here with me but she can't not for while.I soon drift off to sleep into a fitful sleep about my mother and all the things we did together...

Soul's pov:

What's wrong with her?I ask myself,I walk up to Maka's door and put my ear to it,I hear snores occasionally punctuated by a whimper or a Maka I think,now I remember it her father repeatedly cheated on her mother,but she forgave him one night she came in and saw him having a good go at some woman on the sofa,just as he finished he said to the woman

"Your much better than every single one of them,including my ex-wife!"This drove her to the edge of fury and she screamed,called him every name under the sun,sobbed,screamed some more and then asked for a had tried talking her out of it but she simply wouldn't have it,the next day she packed her bags and went away to travel the world and have some time for told Spirit that if he could look after Maka and keep himself away from woman then she'd consider remarrying him,but the worst part of all this was that Kami left without even saying bye to Maka and that Spirit had said that she was his ex-wife.I sigh and run my hand through my hair perhaps I shouldn't of been so aggressive.I know the little voice inside my head says I'll make it up to her tomorrow!I smile to myself and I know just the way to do it...

A/n:Hello everyone it's me!I've published the newest chapter of this fanatsical story,in a few chapters I wanna start working on the development of the other characters such as BlackStar and Tsubaki,Kid and Liz and Miyuki-sensei and her partner(haven't thought of a name for him)I'm developing Miyuki-sensei because I think she's going to become a kinda friend towards the gang as we will see in much later chapters!

Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy your last few weeks of summer :3

Love you guys lots!~:3 XD :D O3O


End file.
